不特定 邦人 符丁
by MildlyInsane
Summary: Ha! I don't even know what this is! Hmmm... maybe I should read over it and finish it someday... or not... I'm not that into The X-Files anymore.
1. EarlyMorning Visit

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the X-Files, but I sure would love to. _**

**_Summary/Description: Scully comes over to Mulder's apartment very late/early in the morning, and she's very worried, but won't tell Mulder why. What's going on with her? And will Mulder be able to fix whatever the issue is?? You'll have to read to find out. :) _**

**_(And This takes place probably around season 6 or 7, just so you know.)_**

**_Okay... This is going to be a multi-chapter story, but I'm very much making it up as I go, so hopefully I don't run it into a hole. _****_I hope you enjoy it:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Mulder flipped through the channels on his television. As usual, at 3:30 in the morning, nothing was on. Though he had no good television to entertain him, and he was quite tired, he still could not fall asleep. He glanced down beside him. Leaning against his left shoulder was his work partner and best friend, Dana Scully. She had, for some unknown reason, felt as though she was not safe at her own home. Therefore, she went to the place where she felt safest: Mulder's apartment.

He couldn't fathom what could have scared her so much, but she was very reluctant to tell him anything. Was there a threat? Had she seen someone watching her? Had someone done something to maker her feel as though she was being stalked or might be a target for some horrible attack? He didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure she was safe, and to make sure she felt that she was safe with him.

She had come to his apartment an hour earlier:

"_Scully? What's wrong?" Mulder asked, as he opened the door. He hadn't been asleep, as he had been trying to figure out a case, but the case seemed far less important when he saw the almost frantic look in his partner's eyes. Scully stared into his eyes for a moment, looking as though she was deciding what to say, "Scully, come on... What is it?"_

"_Mulder..." she began, "I... Mulder... would you mind if I stay here tonight?"_

"_Of course you can stay here, Scully," Mulder replied, "what happened?"_

_Scully looked worried. She opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped herself. She walked over and sat down on Mulder's sofa and looked up at him as he still stood._

"_Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder asked again, "you need to tell me, okay?"_

_Scully shook her head, "No... nothing's wrong," she said. Mulder could tell she was lying. Why would she have come to his apartment at 2:30 in the morning if nothing was wrong?_

"_Why are you here then?" Mulder asked, "you just got bored while you were sleeping so you thought you'd come by for a mid-sleep visit?"_

_Scully frowned, "never mind; I'll just go," she said, starting to stand._

_Mulder quickly stopped her, "I'm sorry. Please don't go, Scully. If you don't want to tell me why you're scared, you don't have to. You can stay here, but maybe in the morning you can fill me in on what's going on?"_

_Scully nodded and leaned back on the sofa, "I don't know if I'm going to be able to sleep. I'm not tired at all."_

"_Well, we'll find something on t.v. if that's okay with you," Mulder suggested._

_Scully nodded, "just as long as it's nothing X-rated," she joked, smiling at Mulder._

_Mulder flipped through the channels until he found a show where a man was talking about the truth behind the Roswell UFO stories. Mulder started getting quite engrossed in the show. By the time the commercials started playing Scully was quite asleep._

A while later the show was over, Scully was asleep, and Mulder couldn't sleep. How could he? Was his partner in some sort of danger? And what could it possibly be that was so horrifying that she wouldn't even tell him?

He looked down at her still form next to him. She was so beautiful. She meant more to him than anything in the world. No matter what, he knew that he would do anything to ensure her safety. He carefully stood from the sofa, gently laying Scully down on the sofa rather than against his shoulder.

He looked down at her. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt that he had left at her house one day. It was far too big for her, and seeing her wearing it made him smile. She obviously hadn't planned on coming to Mulder's house or she wouldn't have been dressed like that. In addition to the t-shirt and pajama bottoms, she wore slippers. She must have left her apartment in a hurry...

Scully shivered slightly. Mulder frowned and pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa and covered Scully with it. Her features looked worried though she was very sound asleep. The worry in his partner's face made Mulder angry. He wanted so badly to know why she was so upset. For the time being, however, she didn't want to talk about it, and the best Mulder could do for her was to be there for her, right now, and to make sure that she was safe from whatever she was afraid of.

Mulder looked down at Scully one last time and then walked over to his window and looked outside. It was morning, but still too early for the sun to have risen. However, due to the street lights, Mulder could see someone standing on the sidewalk across the street from his apartment. Whomever it was seemed to be looking at his building, but not particularly at his apartment.

Mulder looked at the shadowy figure as he or she stood there for a few minutes and then got into a taxi and left. Though the figure looked suspicious, it surely wasn't involved in whatever was going on with Scully.

It was getting closer to sunrise, and Mulder was becoming increasingly tired. He needed to stay near Scully, but he also needed to sleep. After he caught up on a bit of sleep he could try to get Scully to tell him what was going on. She was sleeping anyway, so he might as well get some sleep as well. He laid down on the floor in front of the sofa and fell asleep within a few minutes.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Wooo Hooo... it's 4:15am, and I cannot sleep still... _**

**_Okay... Even I don't know what's going on in this story... But I'll decide, and maybe I'll let you know in an upcoming chapter. Please review. I'll feel more inclined to update sooner if I know that people are reading this and enjoying it. :) Have a great day/night, or whatever sort of thing is going on where ever you are whenever you read this. _**


	2. What happened

**_Okay... I got a lot of questions on what the title means, so here's your answer: Truthfully I didn't know what to call it, so I went to a language translation site and typed "Random Japanese Symbol" in English and translated it to Japanese. I'm sure it's not the literal translation, but I don't know Japanese anyway, so this will work until I think of a real title. :) Sorry if I confused anyone..._**

**_And as usual I like to thank my reviewers, and I have a lot more than I expected to. :) So thank you Dana, StormAngel-AntheaMS, skatelostgirl LS, iwant2believe13, Ocein, SpookyZaragoza, chlark4, ArtemisChick, and me15jd for reviewing chapter 1._**

**_Here's chapter 2... I hope you like it:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

When Scully woke up the sun had risen. Fortunately for both Mulder and Scully it was saturday, and they didn't have to go to work. If they had, they would have been late, as it was already 10:30AM. Scully frowned when she noticed that instead of laying against Mulder, she was now laying on the sofa all alone. From the sofa, she glanced around the room but she couldn't see Mulder anywhere.

Scully was beginning to get worried. "Mulder?" she worriedly called out. Perhaps he was in the kitchen or maybe he had gone to his bed room.

Scully was just about ready to get up and look for him when he sat up from his laying position on the floor, surprising Scully and making her jump slightly.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said, "good morning."

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Scully questioned.

"Because the sofa was already occupied," he answered.

Scully narrowed her eyes, "you have a bed, Mulder."

"I know, but you kind of had me worried, Scully... Do you want to tell me what was going on last night?" he asked.

Scully hesitated, "do you mind if I take a shower first?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Mulder agreed.

Scully smiled and stood from the sofa. She walked into Mulder's bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Scully!" Mulder yelled, "you want something to wear?" he walked into the bedroom and rummaged through his dresser. He found one of his smaller t-shirts and some pajama pants with a tie around the waste so Scully could adjust them to fit her. He took the clothing and knocked on the bathroom door.

Scully opened it just enough so that she could reach out and take the clothing Mulder offered, "Thank you," she said to him.

"No problem," Mulder responded, "I'll be out here waiting. You want me to cook something for you? Some coffee maybe?"

"Yeah, coffee would be good," Scully responded, "I'm not really hungry though, so just coffee would be fine."

Mulder nodded to himself and went into the kitchen to make coffee while Scully took a shower.

Scully stood under the water flowing from the shower head. She was very worried about both herself and Mulder. She remembered the previous night:

_She had been laying in bed, trying to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. She assumed it was probably Mulder, as he was pretty much the only person who would ever come to her door this late. _

_She walked quickly to her door. Mulder didn't usually come over this late if it wasn't for something important. She opened the door, but the person who stood there was not Mulder._

_Scully frowned, "May I help you?" she asked the man who stood in her door way._

_The man looked at her, "You are in very grave danger right now, Miss Scully; do you know that?"_

_Scully looked at him, silently for a moment, "what are you talking about?" she asked._

"_The case you and your partner are working on... it needs to be left alone. If either of you look into it any further, there will be serious repercussions," he informed her._

_The case they were working on was about a man who had mysteriously disappeared after telling his girlfriend that he had figured something out about something the government was keeping a secret from the public. Mulder and Scully had questioned the man's girlfriend, but she didn't know much that was helpful, and the case was on a bit of a stand-still at the moment._

"_Why?" Scully asked the man, "Who are you?"_

"_That is not your concern. What you need to be worried about is the fact that you and your partner are being watched, no matter where you go. There are men everywhere, watching your every move. And if too much about this case gets out, certain men are prepared to exterminate you and him. The best thing for you to do would be to leave this case alone. However, you might already know too much."_

_Scully frowned. She had been threatened similarly many times in the past. _

"_I wasn't supposed to talk to you about this," the man continued, "It would probably be best for you to pretend I never talked to you, but to discontinue work on this case. Do not speak of this to your partner, or you might endanger him further as well."_

_Scully was extremely confused by this point. She and Mulder hardly knew about the case, and what this man was telling her hardly made any sense._

"_May I come in?" the man asked._

_Scully looked up at him, "Why should I trust you?" she asked him, "you come here in the middle of the night, and threaten my partner and me, and you expect that I will let you come in?"_

"_I'm not threatening you, Miss Scully; I am warning you that your life is threatened by people other than myself," he answered, "it would be best if you'd allow me to come in and speak with you."_

_Scully was reluctant to let the man come in, but she knew her FBI issued weapon was nearby, and that if she needed to use it, she would be able to. She stepped to the side and allowed the man to enter her apartment._

_He walked inside and went over to her window, "you might not want to stay here," he suggested._

_Scully walked up beside him and looked out the window. Before she could see anything, he pushed her back._

_Scully's eyes widened as she looked up at the man. She wasn't sure if he was trying to help her or if his agenda was far more sinister._

"_Don't stand next to the window," he instructed._

"_Will you please tell me what's going on?" Scully asked, "and who are you?"_

"_I cannot tell you what is going on without endangering you even further. You cannot know any more than you already do. And I cannot tell you my name, but I can tell you that the men I work for, as well as my colleagues have been instructed to kill you and your partner if certain things are known." he explained, "I will do my best to ensure your safety, but there is only so much I can do. You shouldn't stay here tonight. I'm going to leave, and in about 5 minutes I think you should leave too. You will probably be watched, but you should definitely not stay here, alone under these circumstances."_

_Scully watched as the man left her apartment. She walked over to the window, staying as close to behind the curtain as she could while still allowing herself to see outside. There was a black van parked across the street from her apartment. She walked away from the window, took her gun and phone and walked out of her apartment, locking it as she left. She called a cab, which was there by the time she made it downstairs. She got into the cab and went directly to Mulder's apartment._

Scully was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"You alright, Scully?" she heard Mulder's voice, "you've been in there for a while now."

"I'm almost done, Mulder," Scully yelled back, "I'll be out in a minute."

Mulder walked into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. He made Scully's how he knew she preferred it and took both cups into the main room and sat them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and waited for Scully.

After a few minutes, Scully walked into the room, wearing the over-sized clothing Mulder had given her. Mulder couldn't help but smile at her appearance. Her hair was damp, the pants she was wearing were very much too long and bunched up at the bottoms, and the t-shirt reached half-way to her knees. Despite all of this, Mulder thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

He motioned for her to come sit by him, "are you ready to tell me what happened last night?" he asked.

Scully nodded, "as much as I can, Mulder, but I'm not even entirely sure what we've gotten into this time. Last night a man came to my apartment and told me that we needed to stop investigating the case we are working on. He said that you and I are both being watched, and that our lives are in danger. If we learn too much more about the case then there are men who have been instructed to kill us. I know it might just be a threat that has no credibility to it, but the man who told me all of this seemed legitimate. He wouldn't tell me much, so I don't really know... I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night. I should have..."

Mulder looked at Scully, "we have to find out what happened to John," he said, meaning the man about whom the case was pertaining to, "he disappeared mysteriously, and now some shady government characters are threatening the agents working on his case? We cannot just abandon the case Scully. This threat means we should work harder on it."

"I know that Mulder," Scully agreed, "if John is out there somewhere and we could find him and save him from whatever those men plan to do to him, we need to try to find him. And even if he's been killed, we need to find out who is responsible."

"Right. We should probably not stay here though," Mulder suggested, "we'll go back to your house and you can change into something that fits you, and then we can decide where to go from there. I think we are close to figuring something out on this, and I'm not going to back off just because some scare tactic, but listen, Scully, if you don't want to work on this case anymore, I'll understand. I don't want to put you in danger just because I want to solve this, okay?"

"I want to solve it too, Mulder," Scully told him, "I'm not going to give up on this case. We need to be careful about this investigation though. I don't know if I could say that the man who I talked to last night was just trying to scare us. I think that this case is bigger than we initially thought."

Mulder nodded, "alright, let's get going."

**_xxxxxx_**

**_Alright... hopefully this wasn't too entirely stupid. I'll try to keep it interesting, and hopefully, like I said before, I won't run it into a hole. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and please feel free to leave me a review. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter._**


	3. Taxi

**_Sorry for the delay in updating. I've just not been in a writing sort of mood... I hope you are all still reading. :) Thank you c_****_hlark4, Deyse, and band122005 for reviewing chapter 2._**

**_Still, I am making this up as I go, so don't be sad if I screw it up and make it suck. I'll try not to though, and if you don't notice, I have low self-esteem, so don't be mean to me if I accidentally screw up this story. _**

**_Alright then... Here goes chapter 3. Enjoy:_**

**_xxxxxx_**

Scully followed Mulder out of his apartment and downstairs. They didn't bother calling a cab in advance, as they knew they would easily be able to flag one down at this time of day.

Once outside, Mulder quickly flagged down a taxi. As he opened the back-seat door of the car, he noticed that a man was already sitting on the other side of the seat.

"Hey," Mulder greeted him, "are you headed toward Georgetown?"

"Yeah, believe it or not," the man responded, "you too?"

"Yeah," Mulder told him, "would you mind sharing the cab with my partner and me?" he asked, pointing to Scully who stood on the sidewalk behind him.

"Not at all," the man responded.

Mulder stepped aside and let Scully climb into the cab first. She slid over beside the man who was already in the cab so Mulder could fit beside her. Mulder closed the door, but before the cab started moving Scully saw something outside that caught her eye:

It was a person, a man... a man whom she had seen before, last night in her apartment. Of course he had told her that she would likely be followed, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see him. But he looked disappointed. Scully looked at him, and she could see that he was looking at her as well. He was shaking his head back and fourth in what could only be assumed to be disapproval. Scully looked at him. He was trying to tell her something.

The man mouthed words that Scully tried to interpret. She narrowed her eyes as he tried to get his message to her. His lips moved slowly so she could read them: "_Get... Out... Of... The... Car_."

Scully's eyes widened, "Mulder," she said, trying to remain calm, "I left something in your apartment. Could you get out for a second so I can go get it?"

"Sure," Mulder agreed, pulling on the handle of the door to open the cab. The door was locked, however. Mulder looked for the lock so he could unlock it, but there seemed to be no lock to unlock, "Sir," Mulder said to the cab driver, "maybe I'm just stupid, but I don't see a lock on this door back here. Could you unlock it from up there?" he asked.

The driver remained silent. Mulder looked at the driver and then at Scully, who looked very concerned, "Excuse me," Mulder said, his tone becoming more harsh, "unlock the door."

When the driver still did not respond Mulder pulled harshly on the door handle again, "Damn it," he said to himself.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled to get Mulder's attention.

Mulder turned to see that the man who had been sitting in the cab with them had grabbed Scully and held a cloth over her mouth and nose. Mulder assumed there was some sort of drug on the cloth. Scully struggled to escape, but her struggles were becoming weaker. Mulder reached over and tried to defend Scully, but felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned toward the cab driver who was holding an empty syringe. Mulder grimaced and looked back to Scully who was now unconscious.

He looked up to the man who had drugged her. He could feel that whatever the driver had injected into his shoulder was effecting him. Before he lost consciousness, he swung at the man who had drugged Scully, hitting him hard in the jaw. The man didn't even bother fighting back as Mulder slumped against the seat, as he lost consciousness from the injected drug.

The man who had been sitting in the back opened his door, allowing Scully, who had been leaning against his shoulder, to fall into a laying position on the seat, with Mulder laying slightly on top of her. The man stepped out of the car, closed the door and went to sit in the front passenger seat.

The driver smiled at him, "that worked out perfectly," he commented.

The passenger smiled back, "I don't do things so I can do them wrong. I do things once, and I do them right. Now let's get going."

The driver nodded and the cab sped off.

**_xxxxxx_**

**_(winces) Sorry that it was so short... I hope you liked this chapter... _**

**_I'll try to update soon. _**


End file.
